The present invention relates generally to polythiol compositions containing monothiotricyclodecenes, dithiotricyclodecanes, and intermolecular sulfide compounds, and to methods for producing such polythiol compositions. These polythiol compositions can be used in mining chemical collector compositions, and the collector compositions can be used in flotation processes for recovering metals from ores.